One Crazy Week
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Monday is Angeal day, Tuesday is Genesis day, Wednesday is Sephiroth day, Thursday is Zack day, Friday is Cloud day, Saturday is Pizza day and Sunday is Lazy day!


Monday was Angeal day for Cloud. Agreeing that it felt a bit overwhelming to have four guys around him at once, Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis scheduled a timetable to which day of the week the four boyfriends will come and visit Cloud after work. Monday was Angeal, Tuesday was Genesis, Sephiroth was Wednesday and Zack was Thursday. Friday, Cloud would spend on his own, Saturday was pizza night at Zack's, Sephiroth's, Angeal's and Genesis's then Sunday was lazy day. Cloud was still frying vegetables when the doorbell rang a bit earlier than expected.

"Coming!" he called as he turned the heat down and rushed over to the door, like a schoolgirl anxious for her first date.

He paused by the mirror by the door, attempted to comb back his stubborn spikes that only sprung back into place when he put the comb down, adjusted his clothing then opened the door to greet the weary looking nurse.

"Hey, Angeal," he said shyly as Angeal smiled at him "How was work?"

"Tiring," Angeal sighed as he walked in and kissed Cloud on the head "Mmm, smells nice."

"Yeah, you're early so give it a few more minutes…" Cloud blushed softly.

"…Is that burning?"

"Ah!"

Cloud dashed to the kitchen and saved the beef in time. With a sigh of relief, he began dishing out the dinner as Angeal sat by the table after taking his coat off and setting his bag on the sofa. Cloud sat down opposite Angeal as Angeal examined the wine bottle Cloud had got for the occasion and popped open the cork to pour two glasses for them.

"How was your day?" he asked as they began eating.

"Oh you know, driving Fenrir around, delivering big packages, small packages, packages that look suspicious," Cloud shrugged "Get paid, get tipped by elderly women then drive back home."

"How can a package look suspicious?" Angeal laughed.

"When something inside it starts ticking…" Cloud trailed off with a thoughtful look.

"Let's just hope it was just a loud clock," Angeal smiled.

"Yeah, let's hope," Cloud nodded in agreement "What about you? What's gotten you so tired?"

"Well, they had enough people in the ward that I normally work in so I was in the children's ward for the day," Angeal sighed.

"Aw, that's sweet," Cloud smiled.

"Yes, that's what I thought," Angeal nodded "For the first five minutes. A lot of them have working parents so they kept on asking for them because they were pretty scared, being in a hospital and all. Then the nicknames began. Suddenly I became Nurse Gorilla."

"Aw, Angeal," Cloud pouted and leaned over to pet Angeal's arm.

Angeal sighed and shrugged.

"What can you do?" he said.

They shared a smile before continuing to eat. After the dinner, they retired to the couch to watch Angeal's favourite TV show, Fatality. Cloud nestled himself into Angeal's arms, listening to his heartbeat. They had a sweet cuddly night that night. Cloud could sleep forever in Angeal's cuddly, hairy arms. Wrapped up in blankets, the two men fell asleep quickly, Angeal probably letting the stress of working with sick children getting to him whilst Cloud immediately felt drowsy whilst listening to the giant's steady heartbeat. Cloud was awakened during the night when Angeal shifted and eased himself out of bed. His hand shot forward quickly and gripped Angeal's hand.

"Don't go," he whimpered and Angeal kissed his head.

"I have to, there's an emergency down at the hospital," he whispered.

"Stay," Cloud whined and Angeal chuckled.

"Just like Zack," he commented as he tucked Cloud into bed "I'm sorry, Cloud, I need to go. It's urgent."

Cloud yawned and drifted back off to sleep when Angeal's large hand ruffled his spikes fondly before leaving him alone.

* * *

Tuesday was Genesis day. Cloud jumped when hands placed themselves on his hips when he was mincing the meat.

"Spaghetti bolognaise tonight?" Genesis purred "How romantic."

"Genesis, how did you get into my house?" Cloud asked.

"I saw you leave a spare key underneath the flowerpot the other day so I thought I'd let myself in," Genesis grinned.

Cloud huffed as he made a mental note to change the place of his spare key. Genesis then began wandering around the kitchen, cleaning and basically being a perfectionist. Cloud just bore with it, it was no use complaining to Genesis, he'd just complain back. Cloud turned when he heard packets rustling and saw Genesis getting started with measuring then cooking the spaghetti.

"You know, it takes longer to make the sauce than making the pasta," he said.

"Well, you'd better hurry up then," Genesis flashed a charming smile.

Cloud smiled softly before continuing making the bolognaise sauce.

"I had an awful day," Genesis sighed dramatically as he waited for the water to boil in the saucepan "I specifically told my students to write me a standard timed essay to hand in today. And guess who didn't do it?"

"Reno?" Cloud guessed.

"Exactly!" Genesis scowled and Cloud smiled softly as he began his rant "I honestly don't know why he even bothers with my class! If he doesn't like to read then he shouldn't even bother trying Literature! It is a subject that requires dedication, passion and determination! And what does little Reno do all day in my classroom? Doodle, not write, doodle in his book in the spaces where he's supposed to put down notes to help him with his coursework!"

"Now, Genesis, maybe he's just a bit lazy from the end of holidays perhaps?" Cloud shrugged.

"There is no excuse for slacking in my class!"

Cloud smiled and shook his head. Genesis may love his job but he certainly didn't like the idea of working with young people. They were soon sat at the dining table, watching the TV soap opera called Loveless.

"How long has this series been going on for again?" Cloud frowned as he failed to recognize some characters.

"Seven years, ssh," Genesis hushed and Cloud hushed.

Cloud watched with little interest as Genesis watched intently, fiddling with his cutlery nervously when things seemed to be tense. Cloud cleared the plates away when the credits began to roll and Genesis flicked off the TV.

"What's for dessert?" he called as Cloud started the dishwasher.

"Well I did buy some ice cream, I'll go and get it out of the freezer," the blonde said as he made his way over to the fridge.

He opened the door to the freezer, only to have a gloved hand push it close and its partner cup around his ass. Genesis turned and pushed Cloud into an embrace, kissing him tenderly. Cloud melted into the kiss happily. Genesis was brilliant at kissing, it made Cloud feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, as well as some primal feelings down south. They opened their blue eyes slowly to gaze at one another.

"I have a feeling you don't want ice cream for dessert," Cloud mumbled.

"Damn right, I don't," Genesis smirked as he cupped Cloud's cheek.

Their lips met again as Cloud grabbed the front of Genesis's shirt and led him upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

Wednesday is Sephiroth day. Cloud opened the door when he heard Sephiroth's motorbike arrive and park it next to Fenrir. He smiled at the way he took his helmet off and shook his hair out.

"You look like you've had a rough day," he commented as Sephiroth put his helmet away and pulled out the takeaway food from the compartment.

"You would look the same if you had to debate endlessly to get your point across," Sephiroth grumbled as he kissed Cloud's forehead fondly and ruffled his hair.

Cloud smiled as he led Sephiroth to the living room to start the movie. Sephiroth cuddled Cloud happily as the title credits appeared on the screen.

"Mmm, soft," he murmured as he flicked one of Cloud's spikes.

"Oi," Cloud muttered as he slapped Sephiroth's hand.

Sephiroth chuckled as he slid his hands under Cloud's shirt to rest them on his warm back.

"Tell me about your day," he whispered and Cloud rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Nothing special happened today," he shrugged as he drew lazy patterns on Sephiroth's chest with his finger "Just delivering parcels as usual."

"Sounds more fun than being in meetings from seven in the morning until eight in the evening," Sephiroth murmured as he petted Cloud's spikes fondly.

"Don't worry, it gets boring eventually," Cloud shrugged as he pressed his ear to where Sephiroth's heart was "Why did you become a politician anyway?"

"I was young and naïve when I thought I could change the country," Sephiroth sighed as he trailed a finger underneath Cloud's jawbone "The pay isn't too bad though."

"You should be doing a career you feel passionate about," Cloud mumbled "Not just some job where the pay is good."

"I am passionate about politics," Sephiroth frowned and flicked Cloud's nose "It's just very tiring."

"Whatever," Cloud shrugged.

Cloud snuggled into Sephiroth's arms as they opened the containers and began eating whilst watching the movie. Sephiroth was quite touchy feely but Cloud didn't mind. He was very gentle and affectionate. It really didn't take him too long to figure out what made Cloud melt, what made him smile and what made him blush as bright as a tomato. Sephiroth stole some of his noodles playfully when he got the opportunity which led to them picking at one another's dinner. Sephiroth wasn't really focused on the movie, just on Cloud. Forty minutes into the movie had the coffee table stacked with empty containers and Sephiroth kissing Cloud eagerly.

"Mm, Seph…" Cloud murmured between the kisses, moaning softly as Sephiroth's hands roamed his skin underneath his clothes whilst trying to focus on the TV "Movie…we're…"

Sephiroth growled as he snatched the remote and switched the TV off.

"Hey!" Cloud whined.

"It was boring anyway," Sephiroth muttered as he loosened his tie.

"It's a good film and I was watching it…" Cloud pouted.

"Watch it later," Sephiroth whispered and rolled his hips against Cloud's "Need some now."

"S-Seriously?" Cloud stuttered with a blush "You're that hard despite your tiring day at work?"

His answer was Sephiroth flipping them over so he was pinned to the sofa.

* * *

Thursday was Zack day.

"Spiky Chocobo Head!" Zack called as Cloud dished out the chili con carne "I'm here!"

Cloud rolled his eyes as he went to the door to let Zack in. He gasped as Zack leapt into his arms, essentially flooring him.

"Zack, you're heavy!" he breathed.

"I missed you so much!" Zack cried as he hugged Cloud tightly, ruffling his hair "I missed these cute little spikes that sit upon your head! I missed your cute little nose that's just so adorable! I missed your cute little pout whenever you're embarrassed because…"

"Zack!" Cloud whined and heaved Zack off of him.

He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I missed you too," he smiled and Zack squealed.

"Aw, you're so cute in that little apron of yours!" he grinned and plucked the apron that Cloud wore for cooking.

"Dinner's on the table," Cloud muttered and Zack ran into the living room.

With a tired smile, Cloud got up, brushed himself down and closed the door. He hung his apron up in the kitchen whilst listening to Zack guzzle down the chili con carne.

"Mmm, nice and spicy!" he said as Cloud joined him and began eating his dinner "Can we have ice cream for dessert?"

"Yes," Cloud nodded.

"Oh, oh, do you have chocolate sauce?"

"Yes."

"Do you have strawberries?"

"Yes."

"Can we put those things on each other and eat them off on another?!"

Cloud choked on his mouthful and thumped his chest to swallow it down. His face flared bright red as he stared at Zack's eager expression.

"…One thing at a time, Zack," he said slowly "You've only just got here, remember."

"OK…" Zack looked disheartened but still had a happy smile on his face "I really missed you, Cloud."

Cloud smiled back.

"Why don't you tell me about your day?" he offered.

"It was absolutely brilliant!" Zack exclaimed as he waved his arms around "I got to chase this guy down the street, through central park and tackle him into the duck pond!"

"What for?" Cloud frowned.

"He took an old lady's purse and you can't say no to a poor old lady," Zack grinned with a shrug "It's cool being a policeman! I get to chase people and work out!"

"Isn't it dangerous?" Cloud pulled a worried face.

"You concerned for little old me?" Zack cocked his head to the side "Don't worry, Cloud, I always try to be careful."

Cloud smiled back as he leaned over and held Zack's hand.

"I'm glad," he said as Zack leaned over and kissed his lips.

Cloud placed his fork down to cup Zack's cheeks and kiss him back. Zack smiled as he fondly fiddled with his hair.

"Your hair is so awesome, I'm so jealous," Zack murmured "I should bleach my hair."

"You really shouldn't," Cloud said "I like you just the way you are."

They shared a smile before sharing a sweet kiss. That night was a sweet night of cuddling, kissing and experimenting. Thankfully for Cloud, their 'experiments' only happened once and in the safety of his own home.

* * *

Friday is Cloud day.

_'Whatcha doing?'_

Cloud smiled at Zack's text.

_'Laying around in bed.'_

_'Mind if I join?'_

_'Aren't you spending the evening with the others?'_

_'We're just chillaxing separately.'_

_'Sounds like fun.'_

Cloud blinked as he got a text from Angeal.

_'Any preference to pizza tomorrow?'_

_'Pepperoni please.'_

_'Got it. You alright tonight?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'You should come round, Spiky!'_

Cloud sighed as Zack texted again.

_'I'm coming tomorrow.'_

_'I want you here now!'_

_'So what are you up to?'_

Cloud blinked when he saw Genesis's text.

_'Lying in bed and being lazy.'_

_'Hm, I'm being lazy tonight too.'_

_'So we're both being lazy then, huh?'_

_'We'll be having pepperoni, olives and pepper on the pizza tomorrow night but you can just pick the pepper and olives off.'_

_'OK, thanks, Angeal.'_

_'Good evening, Cloud.'_

"Wait, they're all texting me now?" Cloud murmured as he flipped to Zack's text.

_'Patience is a virtue.'_

_'Hey, Sephiroth.'_

_'Hm, if I hadn't know better, I'd call us soul mates.'_

Cloud snorted at Genesis's text.

_'I'd call it a coincidence.'_

_'Are you doing anything tonight?'_

_'Just lying in bed.'_

_'You're welcome, Cloud. You're not allergic or lactose intolerant are you?'_

_'No, I'm not.'_

_'I don't care about patience! I want you here now!'_

_'Hmm, in bed, huh?'_

_'You wound me, Cloud.'_

_'Good, the last thing we want is to hurt you.'_

Cloud's head spun from all the texts and shook his head.

_'Yes, in bed. Think clean thoughts, Seph.'_

_'I wound only to heal, Gen.'_

_'It's alright, Geal. I'm happy that you care.'_

_'Spiky, why does it take you so long to reply to my texts?!'_

_'Sorry, Zack, I'm sort of texting Seph, Gen and Geal at the same time.'_

_'WHAT?!'_

_'Spoilsport. Brb, Zack is yelling at the top of his voice about something.'_

_'I'm not sure how to respond to that. Ugh, Zack's come barging into my room, talk to you later.'_

_'What kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn't care? Ah, Zack's shouting the house down, I'm just going to go and calm him down.'_

Cloud stared at the last few texts before bursting into fits of giggles. He paused as his phone vibrated and he answered the oncoming call.

"Yes?" he smiled.

"Spiky, we love you so much that we all had you on our minds tonight," Zack's chirpy voice came out on the other side.

"That's very sweet," Cloud replied.

"Cloud, would you like anything else on the pizza? I can buy hot sauce if you would like."

"I'm fine, thanks, Angeal."

"I want hot sauce!" Genesis declared.

"Alright, Genesis."

"Anyway, Cloud, wound to heal me? Really?"

"I'm half asleep, give me a break," Cloud whined.

"Is it me or does he sound more…adorable when he's sleepy?" Sephiroth purred in curiosity.

"I don't!" Cloud complained.

"Aw, he does sound more adorable!" Zack cooed.

Cloud growled as his boyfriends chuckled lightly.

"So tomorrow at seven, OK, Spiky?" Zack called.

"Sure, whatever," Cloud moodily murmured.

"Oh, oh, and we'll be playing Twister!"

"Oh no, not Twister!" Genesis groaned "Why not Scrabble?"

"Because that's boring!" Zack whined.

"Monopoly is a good game," Sephiroth commented.

"Nah, it would take too long, what about Pictionary?"

"Zack can't draw for his life," Genesis scoffed.

"Hey! I was spending time texting Cloud and you guys interrupted! I say we're playing Twister!"

"He does have a point, Genesis," Sephiroth sighed.

"Tch, I'm pretty sure Cloud would prefer to play Scrabble."

"Actually Twister sounds fun," Cloud said.

"Bloody hell, I forgot you were on the phone!" exclaimed Genesis.

"Hanging up now, bye, Cloud."

"Bye, Cloud!"

"Bye," Cloud smiled before hanging up and shaking his head with a smile.

* * *

Saturday is Pizza day.

"Left foot on red, Angeal," Genesis drawled from the couch with his pizza.

Angeal glared darkly at the row of red spots as he lifted his left foot to try and reach one. Cloud's limbs were shaking from Sephiroth's breath tickling his feet and Zack's hair brushing against his neck.

"Got it," Angeal grunted as he found himself stretched across the mat.

"Right," Genesis snickered as he spun again "Cloud…right hand on green."

"Where's my right hand now?" Cloud frowned.

He yelped when Sephiroth craned his neck to nip his hand and fell on top of him, which caused Zack to fall on top of him and Angeal barely wobbling above them.

"Angeal wins!" Genesis grinned as the pile of bodies groaned.

Angeal scuttled away from them and watched as the three untangled themselves.

"That was fun, let's go again!" Zack cheered.

"No, my body hurts all over," Cloud grumbled as he tried to pry away from Sephiroth's arms.

"Angeal, you have a patient," Sephiroth smirked and Angeal rolled his eyes.

"Really," he sighed.

"You should say sorry, Sephiroth," Genesis sighed as he shook his head "You caused the fall in the first place."

Sephiroth sighed as he adjusted Cloud in his grip and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's OK…" Cloud smiled and kissed him back.

"Puppy wants a kiss, puppy wants a kiss!" Zack whined as he tried to get in between them.

Sephiroth pushed Zack away with a scowl. Angeal smiled as he crouched down and cupped Zack's chin, kissing him tenderly.

"Better?" he asked and Zack nodded happily.

Cloud glanced at his watch.

"It's getting late, I should go," he said.

"No, Spiky, stay a bit longer!" Zack whined.

"You're welcome to stay the night," Angeal offered.

"Besides, it doesn't look like the best weather to travel in," Sephiroth commented as he glanced out of the window.

"If you want, you can stay in my room and us four can go into the master bedroom," Genesis shrugged.

Cloud looked at every one of his boyfriends and smiled bashfully.

"Well, I don't want to be an imposition…" he murmured.

"Never," Sephiroth squeezed him tighter.

"You're our boyfriend," Zack crouched down to meet Cloud's eyes.

Cloud blushed and Genesis simpered.

"He's so adorable when he's blushing," he said.

"So what do you say?" Angeal asked expectantly.

Cloud looked at all of them again before shyly asking.

"C-Can I join you in the master bedroom? If you d-don't mind that is…"

Sephiroth responded with an affectionate nip on his ear.

"Let's go now before Angeal gets an unexpected emergency call," Genesis said as he grabbed Angeal's face to kiss him.

Zack whined as he tackled Sephiroth to kiss him. He then wriggled Cloud out of Sephiroth's grip to cuddle him.

"Sounds like a plan, come on! I get dibs on Cloud first!"

"Hey!" Cloud yelped as he was swung over Zack's shoulder and carried upstairs.

"Zack!" Sephiroth snarled as he chased after them, Genesis dragging Angeal up with them by his hand.

* * *

Sunday is Lazy day. Cloud woke up in between the bare chests of Sephiroth and Genesis. He groaned from the soreness and shifted so he could cuddle Sephiroth. He opened his eyes and saw Zack's hand flailing about and reached out to hold it. It stopped and Cloud smiled, closing his eyes for the peaceful lie-in ahead of him. …Which turned out to not be so peaceful at all. Cloud's eyes flew open as suddenly Sephiroth was gone and Zack pounced on him.

"Good morning, Spiky," he grinned as he cuddled him happily.

"Ow!" Sephiroth growled as he landed on the floor and woke up "Zack!"

"What, you were hogging him all to yourself," Zack pouted at the politician's angry glare.

"You didn't have to throw me out of bed! And Genesis was cuddling him too!"

"So noisy," Genesis groaned as he turned around and buried himself into Angeal's hairy chest.

"Good morning, Genesis," Angeal mumbled sleepily.

"You were in the way, Sephiroth!" Zack whined.

"You still didn't have to throw me out of bed and wake me up!"

"But I wanted to cuddle little Spiky!"

"Don't make me tear you apart," Sephiroth growled as he stood and got back onto the bed.

"You already did," Zack stuck his tongue out cheekily "You tore Spiky apart too straight after."

"Zack!" Cloud whined as he plugged his ears and curled up.

"Angeal, can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Genesis murmured.

"Mmm…we need milk."

"I'll check if the milkman has done his round then."

The bed bounced as Genesis sat up and Sephiroth pounced on Zack. He glared at him with a growl before kissing him. Zack wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck as Cloud wormed his way to Angeal as Genesis got up and put his dressing robe on. Angeal cuddled Cloud happily, still waking up.

"Sleep well?" he asked as Zack and Sephiroth began rough-housing.

"Best night's sleep I've ever had," Cloud smiled "Not sure about the wakeup call…"

"You'll get used to it," Angeal promised.

"Cloud, what do you normally have on your pancakes?!" Genesis called.

"Syrup!" Cloud called back.

"We don't have syrup now but we do have honey!"

"OK, that will do!"

"Pancakes!" Zack exclaimed as he jumped off Sephiroth and ran downstairs.

"You put some pants on or you won't be getting any pancakes!" Genesis snapped.

Sephiroth moved his way over to the cuddling duo and sandwiched Cloud in between himself and Angeal.

"Morning," he murmured, kissing Cloud's head then Angeal on the lips.

"Morning," Angeal murmured back as he ran his fingers through Sephiroth's hair.

"Morning," Cloud murmured.

"Sephiroth, we're out of chocolate sauce for the pancakes!" Genesis called.

"Then use the chocolate spread!" Sephiroth called back.

"Angeal, do you want raspberry or strawberry jam?!" Zack called.

"Raspberry!"

"Cloud, do you want one pancake or more?!"

"Just the one!"

"No, Zack, don't flip it now! It's too runny!"

Cloud smiled as he leaned his ear on Angeal's heartbeat and closed his eyes to get a bit more sleep.


End file.
